


Question

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Bilbo ressent est incompréhensible pour les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

Quiconque passait plus de cinq minutes avec Smaug se posaient toujours la même question : Comment Bilbo pouvait en être amoureux ?

Quand Smaug n'était pas en colère, il souriait moqueur. Il ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Égoïste, les autres n'avaient aucune importance.

Mais lorsque lui et Bilbo était seul, Smaug s'adoucissait. Il restait le même, cependant, il était _différent_. En quoi ? Le hobbit ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Une atmosphère changeante ? Sa façon maladroite et butée de prendre soin de lui ? Ses yeux pointés d'amour à son égard ? **Non**.

C'était simplement... _Eux_. Le tout qu'ils formaient.


End file.
